The Maples
by callmebirdie
Summary: Matthew is a well know gang leader. He has everything from theft to murder on his record but he was never convicted. The government has to hire an assassin to take care of him but can he?
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone. I have a new story. Sorry I haven't updated my other ones. I haven't had a lot of time to really type them. I will start doing so again. I hope you like this one.**

**XXXXX**

Prologue

The city was cut into sections. Each section is run by a rival gang. The police have done many things to turn things around but they are spread thin and filled with dirty cops. The gangs always get a head start.

The biggest section of the city was run by a group called The Maples. It isn't a scary name but the group controls over half of the city. Their leader is a well known Canadian named Matthew. He is feared by most and is known to be merciless. He is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way.

The government has tried everything to get rid of him but have failed. They are on their last leg. Will the assassin go through?


	2. Chapter 1

**Truthfully, I did not expect even one favorite with just the prologue. But I have seen a few of them already. I will do as you all say and update. I hope you like it.**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter one

The day was sunny and quiet. People went about their business. They passed many they knew and stopped to day hi. They would chat then move on. No one thought the day was going to be a bad day. They weren't expecting this to happen.

Alarms started going off at the closest bank. Three men where seen running out of the building and jumping into a running car. They took off with the police right on their tails. Gunfire exploded as the car sped off. The police fired back as they drove.

The driver was a blond man with deep blue eyes. He laughed as he sped around a corner. His partner, a sandy blonde man with lilac eyes, shot from the sunroof. He threw a small grenade as the police got closer. He laughed as the cars were forced to stop.

The driver sped off towards their base in the slums of the city. He pulled into the garage and shut the car off. He hooted as he got out. "That was a success."

An Asian man appeared as he heard them come in. "Alfred, did the cameras catch you?" He wore a traditional Chinese outfit with his hands in his sleeves.

"Relax, Yao. It went smoothly." The driver, Alfred, nodded. "Right Ivan?"

The other, Ivan, nodded, "Da. It went good."

Yao nodded as he ordered his men to unload the car. "The boss is in the planning room. He needs to calm down. He needs not to plan so many heists."

"I'll talk to him," Alfred nodded as he started into the base. He walked though many halls to the largest room. He stood in the door as he watched the occupants.

In the middle of all the men and women was their leader, Matthew. He had lighter blonde hair than his brother with a thin curl off to the side. His dark violet blue eyes were on the people in the room and a map on the table. "Everyone got the plan" He spoke with a slight accent. Everyone nodded in the room. "Good. Go get ready. We start the operation in three days." He nodded as he let the people go.

Alfred waited till everyone left before going into the room. "Mattie, planning something already"

Mattie looked up, "Alfie. Of course I am. I need to keep up with things." He rolled up the map and put it back with the others. "How did the bank robbery go?"

"It went perfectly. The cops almost had us a minute there. Their cars are getting faster." He nodded as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Yao's men are unloading the money."

"Good. You may be my second but I want you to be careful. You are to stay here a few days. I don't want the cops after you."

"But dude, I want to help with the new heist." Alfred whined softly at his brother.

"No. You will get yourself killed one of these days. I have new information from our mole in the government. They are planning on hiring an assassin,"

He snorted and shook his head. "Who is it this time? No one has been able to get in here."

"I have no idea. He wasn't allowed in the meeting. Either way we will be careful. I'm heading out to case the heist point. Stay here and count the money."

"Alright dude but please take Kiku with you. He's the best bodyguard." Alfred nodded as he turned to leave.

"I will," Matt nodded as he followed him out. He went to the common room and grabbed Kiku and his Canadian sweater. The two of them walked through the back streets till they neared the diamond store.

As they got out onto the main street, Mattie's senses were on full alert. He didn't like being out much but he had to go. He suddenly was bumped into by someone. He turned to growl at the man when he stopped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." The man apologized. He had sliver hair and ruby red eyes. His voice had a slight accent.

"It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going." He smiled softly. He felt almost shy. He turned to leave.

"Wait. What's your name?" He asked before he could leave very far. He was reaching out like he was going to grab the blonde. "I'm Gilbert."

He smiled and took out his card. He wrote a number on the back. "I'm Mattie. Here's my number if you want to bump into me again." He waved as he walked back over to Kiku.

Gil watched as he walked away. He smirked as he slipped his card into his wallet.

XXXX

A few days later as Mattie was resting after the heist, his cell rang. He didn't recognize the number as he answered. "Bonjour?"

"Hallo Mattie. It's Gilbert." The Albino smiled as he heard his voice. He was almost nervous.

Mattie smiled as he left the room away from the others. Alfred raised an eyebrow at him. "Hi Gil. What do I owe this call?"

"I would like to ask you out to dinner."

"You do?" He leaned against the wall. He couldn't quite believe it.

"I don't understand it but I felt an automatic connection to you. I would really love it if you came out to dinner with me."

"I felt the connection too. I would love too. Say tonight at seven."

"Seven it is. See you tonight." He smiled as he hung up the phone.

"See you tonight." He hung up and smiled softly.

Alfred came up behind him. "Who are you seeing tonight?" He didn't like how his brother seemed almost meek. He was the biggest crime boss in the city. This was not how he was.

"I have a date with Gilbert." He chuckled softly as he thought about it. He was so excited.

"Who is this guy? Is he part of the gang?"

"Nope. He has the most beautiful red eyes and silver hair. I bumped into him a few days ago."

"An albino? Be careful Mattie. I don't want to find you dead."

"I won't be killed. Don't argue me on this. I want to find someone who doesn't want me for all the money we steal." He growled at his brother before walking away. He spent the afternoon in his room.

**XXXXX**

**I know you wanted this chapter up so badly so there you go. I'm glad people like my story. I hope I can do it justice. Thank you, ****AcelMonDay and killerkitty15 for reviewing. I will start the next chapter soon.**


End file.
